Stupid Anger
by ERROR 404 Porn Not Found
Summary: Berisi tentang kemarahan Sasuke pada acara festival musim panas. OneShoot, PWP, LEMON ANCUR, OOC, GenderBender, SasuFemNaru. A Birthday fic for Namikaze Eiji.


**-Stupid Anger**

**-Punya eMKah**

**-Genderbender, PWP, Mesum gagal, OOCeh, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), Bahasa ndak enak dibacah, acak kadut, delele**

**-Birthday fic for Namikaze Eiji. Meski telat 33 hari =3= ... daku membuat ini agak maksa sebenernya, karena kemampuan bermesum ria daku hilang sampai 85 persen! Hebat kan?**

**Nah Eiji... maap lama dan hasilnya jelek... daku minta maap #Seppuku**

**Nyak.. cekidot~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas, musim yang niat Sasuke Uchiha jadikan waktu luang baginya berlibur bersama kekasih tercintanya –Uzumaki Naruto –di sebuah resort mewah milik Uchiha. Menghabiskan liburan berdua di sana, menikmati indahnya pulau selatan, dan berakhir dengan ber –ah, sudah, lupakan.

Ya, itu Cuma niat. Sebab Uzumaki Naruto –yang merupakan seorang gadis pirang atraktif dengan sepasang manik biru shappire –menolak semua rencana sempurna nan menggiurkan kekasihnya. Dia yang baru saja kembali dari negeri Paman Sam bersikeras agar mereka menghabiskan liburan dengan mengikuti festival musim panas –menggunakan yukata dan bermain ini itu.

Sasuke tidak begitu keberatan. Well –ini adalah permintaan kekasihnya. Meski ia ingin sekali hanya ada mereka berdua (dia bahkan sempat ingin menyewa festival itu hanya untuk mereka, dan Naruto harus memukulnya di kepala), namun pemikiran akan senyuman si blonde yang mengenakan yukata seduktif bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Uchiha bungsu juga harus mempertimbangkan perasaan gadisnya, bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan masa SMA, jika menunggu sampai tahun depan, maka mereka akan menghabiskan festival sebagai murid universitas, bukan? Setidaknya ia masih ingin memberikan masa remaja yang cantik kepada si pirang menawan.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, Sasuke janji akan bertemu dengan Naruto di stasiun. Setelah gadis itu merengek dengan oh so manisnya, Sasuke pun setuju untuk tidak membawa mobil dan berjalan kaki menuju gunung dekat kuil di mana festival diadakan. Akhirnya, sekarang Sasuke harus menunggu sampai kereta yang Naruto naiki sampai.

"Sasuke~"

Sebuah suara feminim nan ceria yang amat familiar menyadarkan Sasuke dari diamnya. Ia mendongak, lalu termangu untuk beberapa jenak lantaran terpukau akan sosok gadis berbalut yukata berwarna gelap dengan corak kupu-kupu yang begitu mewah. Gadis itu adalah kekasihnya, si pirang manis yang mendapatkan rambutnya digelung dan diselipkan sebuah jepit besi berbentuk bunga bakung.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah bersusah payah membawa langkahnya mendekati Sasuke (ia menggunakan bakiak, ditambah yukata harus membuatnya berjalan perlahan).

"Tidak." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, ia tidak begitu bisa berkomentar banyak saat ini. Malahan lelaki tampan itu mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan untuk bergandengan tangan, "Ayo... festivalnya sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

"Baiklah!"

Rasanya ada percikan kebahagiaan ketika melihat senyuman cerah bak mentari pagi kekasihnya, membuat Sasuke secara naluri menarik bibirnya ke atas. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan, bercengkrama dengan penuh gembira, mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

.

Festival kali ini merupakan festival pertama bagi Sasuke maupun Naruto., makanya mereka tidak tahu kalau acara ini akan menjadi begitu ramai, apalagi ketika ada beberapa orang kuil yang lewat sambil membawa bangunan kecil kuil. Mereka berdua sampai harus menyingkir sementara di sebuah stand penyedia takoyaki.

Meski begitu, festival berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka berdua bisa menikmati semua stand yang ada, baik penyedia makanan maupun mainan. Naruto yang baru mencicipi budaya Jepang pun nampak seperti anak kecil dengan berbagai hadiah dan mainan di tangannya.

Sasuke sempat marah karena ada beberapa lelaki hidung belang yang melirik gadisnya, mereka bahkan berani menggoda si pirang dan mengacuhkan eksistensi Sasuke selaku pacarnya. Perlahan memang amarah Sasuke pun surut, tapi moodnya yang memang sering terlihat buruk itu kini malah semakin parah, membuat air mukanya nampak begitu beracun.

"Dobe. Kembang apinya sebentar lagi akan mulai. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihatnya?" Sahut Sasuke kepada Naruto yang tengah menikmati permen kapas.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Jawab Naruto menyamakan langkah dengan si raven. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan ke dalam daerah penuh pepohonan. Sebenarnya memang gunung dekat dengan hutan, namun area yang mereka masuki terbilang cukup aman. "Teme, kenapa lewat sini?"

"Sebelum lihat kembang api, kita istirahat dulu. Aku perlu meredupkan apiku sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Ah, sudahlah."

Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah pohon besar, akarnya bisa diduduki jika memang begitu lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan kaki.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Teme..."

"..."

"Oi, Teme... Kau mendengarku, tidak?"

"..."

Naruto bersandar pada batang pohon –lebarnya sekitar tiga kali ukuran orang dewasa –dan menatap tanah sambil memainkan kerikil dengan ujung bakiaknya. Ini sangat membosankan, Sasuke yang sedang marah sangat menyebalkan. Si raven selalu saja mengacuhkannya.

"Teme..."

Memutuskan untuk mengalah Naruto pun meletakkan barang-barang yang sempat ia pegang, kemudian memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, Teme..." ujarnya pelan, "Maaf aku melarangmu menghajar orang tadi... tapi, dia bisa saja mati di tanganmu..."

Sasuke terdiam merasakan pelukan gadisnya. Ia tidak marah pada Naruto, moodnya hanya jelek karena memang dia benci keramaian, juga banyak yang menggoda Naruto, apalagi tadi ada yang berani main pegang, Sasuke sampai lepas kendali dan menghajar lelaki botak itu hingga bonyok, tapi si blonde langsung menghentikannya.

"Sasuke... jangan marah lagi... aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu..."

Telinga Sasuke bagai diperdengarkan siraman qalbu ketika kalimat Naruto menghampiri akal sehatnya. Kalimat yang berisi maksud suci itu diterjemahkan ke dalam bentuk yang cukup menggairahkan bagi seorang pemuda sehat berjiwa kinky macam Sasuke.

Ini berkah, tentu saja. Meski mood buruk di wajah gantengnya bukan kesalahan si pemilik rambut emas, namun karena kejadiannya sudah begini baik, maka apa salahnya kalau dimanfaatkan (Sasuke tertawa dalam hati).

"Baiklah..." keluar suara baritone Sasuke yang entah apa tujuannya dibuat beberapa kali lebih seksi secara sengaja. Ia berputar, membiarkan sepasang iris biru memandangnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi seperti yang kau janjikan, kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuminta..."

.

.

.

.

Gelap, sepi, bersandingan dengan keramaian yang penuh akan hiruk pikuk orang berlalulalang. Naruto dan Sasuke berkutat dalam kegiatan mereka berdua, tak mempedulikan bahwa sebenarnya mereka berada dalam area publik, meski memang tak ada yang melihat karena terhalang oleh pepohonan.

"Sukeehh..."

"Sssstt... kalau kau berisik, akan ada yang melihat kita..."

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, mengambil posisi yang nyaman di antara akar-akar besar yang menonjol di atas tanah, ia tak mempedulikan jika yukata yang sengaja dipilihkan oleh Mikoto (ibu Sasuke) akan kotor atau apa. Sementara itu, Naruto berada di atas Sasuke, duduk di pangkuan lelaki tampan itu dengan obi yang sudah tergeletak di atas tanah.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menopang punggung Naruto, menghalau kemungkinan tubuh indah kekasihnya terjatuh dari pangkuannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto memilih untuk memeluk kepala Sasuke, membiarkan lelaki bergaya rambut bak pantat ayam itu menyesapi payudara berisinya yang saat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak bercak berwarna merah.

"Naruto... aku mau menciummu..." bisik Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan dekapan Naruto yang menghalangi pergerakan kepalanya.

Awalnya Naruto ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia melepaskan dekapannya dan menyambut bibir Sasuke dengan miliknya sendiri.

Sasuke mencium Naruto begitu dalam, lidahnya bergerak aktif menyapu belahan bibir plum gadis Uzumaki itu. Ia mendapat akses dengan mudah, membuatnya bisa menginvansi isi mulut Uzumaki yang terasa manis layaknya permen kapas.

"Hmmpphhh... Hvahvukhhehh..." Naruto mencengkram punggung Sasuke lantaran Sasuke memainkan putingnya nakal, memilin-milinnya gemas, menekan ujungnya dan menarik tanpa ampun. "Hmmpphh!"

Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciuman, ia berhasil mendapatkan lidah Naruto dan mengaitnya lalu menghisapnya kuat. Ia meremas-remas dada Naruto lumayan kuat, sedangkan kejantanan tegangnya yang tertutup kain yukata ia gesek-gesekkan pada belahan kenikmatan Naruto. Ia bermain pelan, tapi berhasil membuat gadisnya lemas dan basah.

Ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah lantaran Sasuke terus memberikan rangsangan pada titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke sensual sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan kedua bagian paling privat mereka berdua. Ia menjilat leher jenjang Naruto, menghirup sejumlah wangi khas citrus yang sering ia hirup dari tubuh kekasihnya. Ia paling suka wangi ini, dan dia juga paling menyukai kulit ini. Sasuke menyukainya sampai-sampai tak bisa berhenti menciuminya, rasa sukanya membuat ia mengigitnya, lalu menghisapnya untuk meninggalkan tanda.

"Sukeehh... masukkhhan... uuhhh..."

Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto ketika kekasihnya memberi pandangan memohon, dia sangat suka wajah Naruto yang memerah dan penuh nafsu. Terlihat sangat seksi.

"Hmm... berdirilah... aku akan memberimu servis terbaik..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan inti dengan _doggy style_, ia meminta sang gadis Uzumaki untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, sementara Sasuke berada di belakangnya.

Uchiha bungsu melepas celana dalam kekasihnya yang sudah basah oleh cairan cinta, lalu menggulung ke atas kain yukata kekasihnya agar tidak menghalangi (ini juga supaya tidak kotor oleh berbagai jenis zat yang mungkin akan muncul).

Sedikit menggeser yukatanya dan membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah membengkak, Sasuke pun perlahan memasuki liang kenikmatan Naruto, membuat sang pemiliknya mengerang tertahan.

"Sakit?" bisik Sasuke lembut sambil mengemut daun telinga Naruto sensual.

"I –iie..." respon Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan suaranya, padahal gerakan keluar masuk Sasuke benar-benar hampir membuat kakinya menyerah.

"Hmmhh... kau mencengkramku begitu kuat..."

Naruto hampir berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mempercepat sodokannya. Lelaki di belakangnya itu dengan santainya menjilati telinganya sambil memainkan dadanya.

"Sukeehhh... aaahh..."

"Sssttt... jangan terlalu keras..."

Sasuke memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Naruto, membuat gadis itu mengulumnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa mempertahankan sisi rasionalnya terlalu lama, ia ingin sekali menumbuk dengan kuat, membuat gadisnya melayang, sayang sekali mereka berada di alam terbuka, apalagi di tempat umum.

Dinding-dinding rahim Naruto mencengkramnya dengan lembut, memberikan sensasi nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Sasuke terus-menerus menambah kecepatannya dalam tiap gerakan menusuk yang ia berikan. Ia bahkan yakin kalau dia bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih kuat lagi maka Naruto akan berakhir dengan sebuah benjolan di jidatnya.

"Berputarlah..." kata Sasuke setelah memisahkan diri. Ia memegang pinggang Naruto, membantu gadis itu untuk mengubah posisi, ia tahu benar bahwa kekasihnya sudah tidak kuat berdiri.

Mengalungkan lengan Naruto ke lehernya, Sasuke pun mengangkat salah satu kaki kekasihnya dan kembali menyatukan diri.

"Aaah.. Sukkeeh.. mmhhh..." desahan Naruto ditahan Sasuke lewat ciuman.

Tubuh Naruto terhentak-hentak lantaran Sasuke terus menumbuk liangnya dalam dan cepat. Bagian bawahnya sudah sangat basah, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara 'kotor' dari persenggamaan mereka.

"Hmmhh... mmppcckk..."

Suara decakan bibir mereka juga tak mau kalah saing dengan suara daging saling bertubrukan di bawah sana. Nafsu membuat mereka hampir melupakan lingkungan tempat mereka bercinta, untung saja Sasuke masih bisa menahan keinginan sadisnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim.

Semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan Sasuke, ia bahkan membuat Naruto harus menggigit bahunya agar tidak berteriak dan mendesah gila. Ia merasa hampir sampai, ia hampir keluar.

"Naru .. sebentar lagi..." bisik Sasuke, dan Naruto menggumam dengan mulut penuh. Dia juga hampir keluar.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

"Hnngghh..."

Sasuke langsung menjauhkankan kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto, ia memilih untuk mengotori tanah daripada membuat gadisnya memiliki Uchiha baru di saat masih SMA. Cairannya keluar banyak, menetes mengenai pohon dan rumput-rumput kecil, sebagian juga ada yang muncrat ke yukata mereka. Sedangkan cairan Naruto mengalir membasahi kaki si gadis manis.

Dengan ligat Sasuke langsung menopang tubuh Naruto ketika gadis yang terengah-engah itu hampir jatuh.

"Lelah?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Mengetahui kondisi kekasihnya, dengan telaten Sasuke membenahi yukata Naruto, ia bahkan memperbaiki obinya dengan benar. Setelah membenahi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal, membiarkan gadis itu memeluk lehernya dan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

"Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dimulai. Mau lihat dari tempat yang lebih tinggi?" tanya Sasuke lembut (dia sudah tidak marah sama sekali)

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Jawab Naruto pelan, suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita lihat dari tempat itu." Sasuke bermaksud untuk membawa mereka ke tempat terbuka, sebuah tempat dekat kuil kecil –mungkin itu kuil dewa bumi? –tapi kemudian sebuah cengkraman di yukatanya membuat Sasuke berhenti, "Naruto?"

"Aku mau pulang..." terdengar nada merajuk dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke menunduk dan menatap sepasang shappire yang menatap kesal, "Kau terlalu kasar, pinggangku sampai sakit... bawa aku pulang, lalu buat acara kembang api spesial untukku...mengerti?"

Sasuke tergugu, rasa bersalah akan kebuasannya membuat dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apalagi saat Naruto marah dia bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan dibanding habanero.

"Pulang. Sekarang."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Oke. Jika aku lakukan semuanya, kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Yap."

"Lalu aku bisa 'melakukannya' lagi?"

"Maka kau harus membelikanku pulau untuk festivalku sendiri~"

"Kau sangat mahal~"

**(ABIS.)**


End file.
